Once upon a time
by med6410
Summary: U.A : Que pouvais-je faire contre leur destin ? Je ne pouvais rien y faire car rien ne peux contré le pourquoi de notre venue sur cette Terre ! Bref, voici mon histoire... (N.B: histoire basé sur un nouveau personnage non présent dans la série)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**Après un petit moment d'absence (3 mois ce n'est rien du tout hein ;p) je vous revient avec une fiction que j'avais déja uploadé sur mon compte mais que le site m'a supprimé ! **

**Alors, pour votre grand plaisir, du moin je l'espère, je vous présente cette fiction qui n'est autre qu'un univers alternatif ! Il se passe de la saison 1 à la saison 2 voir 3, si j'en ai le courage. Je vous prévient d'avance l'ordre d'apparition des personnages de la série ne sera sans doute pas respecté. **

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture mes cher(e)s ami(e)s !**

* * *

Ce récit pourrait commencer par :

_**« Il était une fois, dans un royaume appelé Paradis, un ange qui gambadait joyeusement en **_

_**compagnie de son père, bla, bla, bla... »**_

Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des contes de fée. Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que tous les anges aimaient les histoires ? Et bien pas moi. Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi. Mais cette histoire ne pourrait être racontée sans vous avoir conté au préalable celle par qui tout a commencé.

« Il y a de cela quelques millions d'années, une rébellion se produisit au moment de la création, les troupes angéliques se séparant en deux factions opposées : ceux qui suivirent Lucifer et ceux qui restèrent du côté de Dieu.

On vit les anges rebelles changer d'aspect au fur et à mesure de leur chute, devenant moins beaux, puis démoniaque. Dans cette chute des anges, des hommes et des femmes furent entraînés dans la voie de la rébellion.

Ce combat titanesque eu lieu dans la région des étoiles qui ne s'abaissent jamais au-dessous de l'horizon et c'est dans la constellation du dragon que se trouve le quartier général de l'armée de Lucifer.

On vit alors les masses lumineuses énormes des constellations boréales du dragon, de la grande et de la petite ourse, de la tête du lynx, d'une partie de la chèvre, de la girafe, de Persée et de Cassiopée, se précipiter avec le fracas des myriades de milliers de tonnerres les unes contre les autres, embrasant l'immensité céleste. On vit toute la région circumpolaire et plusieurs milliers de mondes tomber sous les coups de l'armée de Dieu, arrivant des champs de l'écliptique, et s'effondrer et s'abattre sur la terre, y creuser un trou et s'abîmer dans un puits.

La chute de Lucifer entraîna la tierce partie des étoiles du ciel. Depuis ce moment, toutes les étoiles de l'armée du Diable, jusque là baignées dans des flots de lumière, sont entièrement éteintes aujourd'hui ressemblant à de noirs chaudrons calcinés par le feu. Un vent violent, sorti de leurs profondeurs mêmes, les précipita vers le nord, à l'opposé du trône et dans de tels abîmes que personne n'a plus su où elles avaient disparu... »

Ce que j'essaie de vous dire est que l'archange Lucifer était opposé à Dieu, à la création et donc à l'homme. Il fut le premier à refuser d'adorer l'homme et la femme et à se prosterner devant eux. Alors, fou de colère, Dieu le précipita dans la fosse où il emporta avec lui tous ses partisans, soit le tiers des anges.

Pourquoi, je vous raconte tous ça ? Et bien tout simplement pour vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai été créée. Après la chute de son aîné et de beaucoup d'autres de ses fils et filles, Père était anéanti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient refusé d'aimer et de chérir la créature qui leur ressemblait le plus. Alors, il décida de créer un autre ange qu'il ne confirait pas au bon soin de ses frères et sœurs, mais qu'il garderait près de lui. Il lui apprit donc à aimer les hommes et voulut la créer à leur image. Il créa donc cette ange avec un corps.

Je fus le premier ange à ne pas avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour me mêler aux hommes.

Mon existence, bien que cachée à ma propre famille, ne fut pas si horrible que vous le pensez. Bien que la solitude me pesais, Père fessait tout pour alléger ma vie de recluse. Il me donnait des cours sur les humains et leur monde et m'aidait à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Dans mes rares moments de loisir, il laissait rentrer quelques séraphins pour faire évader la jeune ange que j'étais, mais jamais il ne me mêla à ses autres enfants.

D'ailleurs, je lui demandais souvent pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller jouer avec les autres anges qui couraient et volaient gaiement à l'extérieur du mur d'enceinte qui entourait les jardins. Il me répondait toujours que la mission que je devrais accomplir plus tard serait bien différente de celle du reste de ma famille et que, de ce fait, je devais avoir une autre éducation et que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne devais me montrer à eux. Il me disait aussi que, quand j'aurai appris tous ce dont j'aurai besoin pour accomplir ma mission, il partirait et je devrai alors me rendre sur terre pour accomplir ma destinée.

Mais, vous qui lisez cette histoire, vous vous demandez surement qui je suis et qu'elle est la mystérieuse destinée au quelle je suis attachée depuis ma création, je suppose ? Et je suppose que si vous lisez ses lignes, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas mon histoire, car elle vous aura été habillement cachée. Je me fais appeler Katie, mais mon vrai nom est Azrièla. En hébreux, cela signifie « Dieu m'a aidé ». Ma mission ? Protéger les frères Winchester de leur triste destiné.

Je suis l'ange gardien attitré des deux frères maudit par leur destin et ce que vous allez lire est le récit de mon destin.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Lawrence, Kansas, 24 janvier 1979 :**_

On était à l'hiver 1979, quand mon destin prit tout son sens. Dans quelques minutes naitrait un petit être. Le premier d'une petite fratrie composait de deux frères. Me rendant invisible, je me téléporta dans la chambre d'une jeune femme blonde, dont le beau visage tendu par la douleur de l'arrivée imminente du bébé affiché un sourire enjoué aux infirmières qui s'affairaient autour d'elle.

Mary Winchester. Son nom, ainsi que toute sa vie, défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je souris en voyant le grand amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Elle serait une très bonne mère. Dommage que son destin soit déjà scellé. Enfin, le jour où il devra s'accomplir, elle aura au moins la possibilité de faire un choix. Encore fallait-il qu'elle fasse le bon...

Son mari, John Winchester, était anxieux et demandait toutes les deux secondes à sa femme si elle n'avait besoin de rien. À chaque fois, et avec patience, elle lui répondait que non et qu'il devait se détendre, car tout se passerai bien.

Puis, le travail commença et le médecin qui prit l'accouchement en charge le pria de sortir. À contre cœur, le futur père alla s'asseoir dans le couloir, attendant avec impatience le moment de la délivrance de sa femme.

Dean Winchester, naquit donc en se nuageux et glacial jour de janvier 1979 à trois heures du matin. Pendant les quatre premières années de sa vie, je veillais sur lui en repoussant toutes formes d'ondes négatives qui auraient put perturber ce jeune esprit encore vierge des horreurs qui se déroulaient dans ce bas monde.

Je fessais de mon mieux pour rester invisible, mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas prévue : la capacité d'un enfant à pouvoir voir le monde invisible. À quoi bon vouloir rester invisible quand une frimousse d'enfant vous dévisage et vous suit du regard où que vous alliez ! Je devins donc pendant ses quatre belles années un genre d'amie imaginaire. Pour un ange, je peux vous dire que ce statut était un peu dégradant, mais quand on est un ange gardien il faut bien faire des concessions ! Mais comme vous dites, vous les humains, le client est roi !

J'aimerais vous dire que tout alla bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas...

_**Lawrence, Kansas, 2 mai 1983 :**_

Le printemps avait toujours été ma saison préférée. Profitant que le calme régnait et que le petit Dean jouait à courir après les papillons, je humai avec délice le doux parfum des roses que John avait planté pour sa femme. D'un rouge profond, elles étaient la représentation de l'amour inconditionnel que lui portait son mari. La terre était vraiment magnifique à cette période de l'année. Mais le printemps était aussi la saison des naissances et la famille Winchester ne fessait pas exception à la règle.

D'ailleurs, Mary, soutenue par son mari, sortie en trombe de la maison. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Quand, ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, John prit son fils dans ses bras et, tous trois, s'installèrent en hâte dans l'Impala de 1967 avant de filer à toutes vitesses à l'hôpital.

Et l'ange que j'étais soupira de lassitude en les voyant s'éloigner. Encore une belle et grande journée gâchait par mon travail, me disais-je. Bin quoi ? Même les anges ont le droit de râler !

Bref, revenons à notre histoire !

Sam Winchester naquit en ce 2 mai 1983. C'était une journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantait.

Je savais ce que j'aurai dû faire. Je savais que je devais supprimer ce qui ferai de ce petit être le Sam Winchester que vous connaissez tous si je voulais avoir une quelconque influence sur son futur. Malheureusement, le bonheur de cette petite famille et de l'ainé de mes protégés me fit totalement oublier ma mission. Dans ce bonheur, je ne me voyais plus comme l'ange gardien protecteur de deux frères, mais plutôt comme la bonne étoile qui veillait sur leurs frêles petites âmes.

Ce fût une grande erreur.

_**Lawrence, Kansas, 2 novembre 1983 :**_

Cette nuit là, un démon pénétra dans la chambre de Sam. Alerté par son aura négative, je me précipita dans la nursery.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui ! m'exclamais-je en déployant mes pouvoirs dans la pièce.

L'interpelé se retourna et ainsi se révéla à moi. Azazel. Je compris sur l'heure que ma mission n'allait plus être aussi simple et je sus de ce fait que je devais laisser, dès lors et à contrecœur, le destin s'accomplir comme il se devait. Ma mission se résuma, dès cet instant, à essayer d'éviter le pire pour mes deux petits bouts de chou. Le démon me souria et son regard jaune se posa sur moi.

-Alors, comme ça un de mes enfants à un ange gardien ! Dit-il.

Si un ange pouvait frissonner, je crois bien que c'est ce que j'aurai fait à la vue du regard noir qu'il me jeta de ses yeux sinistres et jaunes. Mais comment, un démon tel que lui, pouvait connaître mon existence alors que même ma propre famille ne savait que j'existai ?

-Tu as l'air étonné ? Rencontrer une créature dans ton genre est synonyme de mort ces temps si parmi les démon, mais je ne suis pas venue pour toi ce soir, mais pour ce cher petit Sam, rajouta-t-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche et en se tailladant la main.

-Écartes toi de ce berceau, démon ! M'exclamais-je en m'avançant et en prenant un aire à faire froid dans le dos à n'importe lequel de ces singes sans poils.

Azazel sourit méchamment et fit tombés quelques gouttes de son sang dans la bouche de bébé Sam. Je rentra dans une colère noire, mais au moment où j'allais lui sauter au coup un bruit me fit me retourner.

-De ce que j'ai pu constater tu ne peux agir que sur le destin de tes protégés ma chère, alors en ce jour tu vas assister à la mort de leur très chère maman !

Il me plaqua contre un mur et je comprit que je ne pourrai échapper à ce démon si jamais il se mettait à ma poursuite. Je le fusillai du regard, tandis que le destin de cette pauvre mère s'accomplissait. Je pria une dernière fois pour qu'elle fasse le bon choix le moment venu, mais, malheureusement pour moi, ce ne fut pas le cas. En un clin d'œil, elle fut plaquée contre le mur opposé au mien, puis montée au plafond où elle fut éventrée. Aux cris de Mary, John s'était précipité dans l'escalier. Mais, quand il arriva dans la chambre, il ne trouva que Sam, seul dans son berceau. Quelques secondes plus tard un brasier se déclara et John poussa dans les bras de son fils ainé le bébé en pleur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de sauver sa femme, mais, comprenant qu'il était trop tard, se rua à l'extérieur de la maison.

Et moi, je ne pouvais que regarder le drame qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Bref, ce fut le second acte qui mena les Winchester vers leur destin.

* * *

**Bref, j'espère que ce début de fiction vous as plus mes cher(e)s ami(e)s ! **

**Le chapitre deux ne devrait sans doute pas tarder ! (juste à le finir et le mettre en forme ;p) **

**En attendant j'ai hate de lire vos avis sur ce petit projet et je vous en remercie d'avance =)**


End file.
